robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Sixteen
"Sweet Sixteen" is the eighth episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary Rick Hunter is awarded for his heroism on Mars and is assigned two new wingmen: Max Sterling and Ben Dixon. More pressing matters are on his mind as Lynn Minmei's sixteenth birthday approaches. However, Rick has little time to focus on his attraction to Minmei as the Zentraedi continue their push to regain the battlefortress. Synopsis As Minmei prepares for her sixteenth birthday, the SDF-1 continues to orbit Mars. Operating on auxiliary power, the battlefortress is under a constant barrage of fire from alien ships and battle pods. With its main engines damaged and the fold system inoperative, the SDF-1 is unable to escape. Khyron and his Zentraedi troops press their advantage at every turn, despite Breetai’s orders to the contrary. The commander wants to capture the ship intact. To his chagrin, Rick Hunter finds that he’s not the only man invited to Lynn Minmei’s party. The popular girl has requested the presence of almost every fighter pilot on the ship. While he finds her natural enthusiasm and innocence pleasing, Rick can’t help but wish Minmei would focus her attention on one specific individual – like himself! Before he can press the case, Rick is called back to headquarters, where he is presented with the titanium Medal of Valor for distinguished service for his rescue of Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes. He is also promoted to the rank of lieutenant and introduced to the members of his new squad, Corporals Maximillian (Max) Sterling and Ben Dixon. The three young men go to Minmei’s party only to be called back to duty when Khyron begins another accelerated assault. Because Khyron has attacked against Breetai’s order, the Zentraedi commander orders a manual override that pulls the battle pods away from the space fortress – just as Khyron is about to defeat the SDF-1. Max distinguishes himself as an excellent fighter pilot. Unfortunately, Ben Dixon is a more enthusiastic than effective combatant. Rick is more concerned with the fact that he’s all but missed Minmei’s party, not to mention the fact that he’s been too busy to get her a present. When he returns, he gives her his Medal of valor. Minmei is delighted. Lynn Minmei * "Oh Rick, you didn't forget my birthday did you?" * "You didn't forget and you still have time! That's fabulous Rick! It's not midnight yet so it's still my birthday!" Background information " " was based on the original Japanese episode of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross entitled "Rongesuto Bāsudē" (Meaning "Longest Birthday" in English) that was aired 28 November, 1982 in Japan. Robotech Remasteredadditions/changes to be added Cast *J. Jay Smith as the narrator *Cam Clarke as Max Sterling *Tony Clay as Breetai *Jean-Claude Ballard as Narrator * Lara Cody as :*Kim Young :*Jason *Richard Epcar as Ben Dixon *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Alexandra Kenworthy as Sammie Porter *Ted Layman as Exedore *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Greg Snegoff as Khyron *Dan Woren as Roy Fokker External links * * Free streaming of the episode at crackle.com 08 08